Super Smash Bros Adventure!
by AttanonBall
Summary: After the strange cause of why these characters meeting each others with confusion, they have to figure out what to do. It's time for Super Smash Bros. Adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Lost in Hyrule

AN: Hi, All fans (I mean fan club). I'm sorry for not being active for AGES. Because I was so, so *busy* and I was addicted to many games too much (hehe). But now I am active and I've got an idea to make a fan fiction about Super Smash Brothers, so ENJOY!

* * *

*I do not own anything. ALL of these characters are from SSB series

Chapter 1: Lost in Hyrule.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach: Ah!/ Alolololololo! (Ah!)

 ***BOOM!***

 **2 minutes ago…**

Mario: So, are we ready for the celebration?

Peach: Yes, I was born ready!

Luigi: Me too.

Mario: Still, I hope there are some raviolis, spaghetti and pizza in the party.

Luigi, Peach, Yoshi: ...!

Mario: What's wrong? You don't like them?

Peach: No! Behind you!

Mario: Huh? What's behind me?

Luigi: B-… B-… B-… BOWSER!

Bowser: So you think you can celebrate, huh?

Bowser: I don't think so! TAKE THIS!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach: Ah!/ Alolololololo! (Ah!)

*BOOM!*

 **Then…**

Mario: Uh… It's so painful… Uh… Where are we?

Luigi: Seem like a town…

Peach: Oh! Look! There's a castle over there!

Yoshi: Alolololololo? (Seriously, where are we?)

? No. 1: Look! A stranger!

? No.2: ?

Mario: Um… Who are you?

Zelda: My name's Zelda. The Princess of Hyrule. How about you?

Peach: My name is Peach. The Princess of Mario Land. And this is Mario, Luigi and our dinosaur pet, Yoshi.

Zelda: It's nice to meet you, Peach.

Peach: Nice to meet you, too.

? No.2: …

Zelda:Oh! And this is Link, our heroes. Quiet and silent but brave.

Link: *Smile*

Zelda: We don't know why he doesn't talk.

Peach: Curious…

Zelda: And… How did you get here?

Mario: We don't know. Our enemy used something to teleport us here, Your Majesty.

Zelda: That's… pretty weird…

Peach: Still… Would you mind me if I stay here for a while…

Zelda: Of course not. And you can stay in our castle too, if you want to.

Mario, Luigi and Peach: Thank you very much, Your Majesty.

Zelda: No. No. You can speak to me without "Your Majesty". It's fine.

Peach: Okay.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Double Sacrifices

AN: Last Chapter, you guys may know that it is quite short. Because when I started a new story, I will not write anything too much. So don't worry, it will (probably) be longer and longer. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Double Sacrifices

 **… After that day, the day I coincidently came here. (Here is Hyrule, the medieval-like town.) It is lively. Nothing bad happened at all. I believed this place to be a "safe" place. And we've met 2 people, Zelda and Link. Zelda is a princess. Link is quiet and silent but brave hero. So it's not bad to be warped here, though…**

Zelda: It is morning now everyone.

Luigi: _*yawn*_

Peach: Yoshi, wake up!

Zelda: Don't forget to wake Mari-

Mario: _zzzZZZ Spaghetti, Ravioli, Pizza, Macaroni, Pasta ZZZzzz_

Zelda: Seriously?

Luigi: He always dreams about Italian food…

Peach: He has Italian accent.

Zelda: Okay…

Mario: Is some insulting me?

Zelda: Uh… No.

Peach: So what are we going to do today?

Zelda: Adventuring.

Luigi: Why adventuring?

Zelda: We are going to go adventuring into the Faron Woods. Because you can practice your adventuring skills and can be the Hero, too.

Luigi, Mario: Interesting…

Zelda: Oh, I almost forgot to say that, Link will lead the way, okay?

Luigi, Mario, Peach, Yoshi: Okay! / Lolol _(Okay)_

 **In the Faron Woods...**

Mario: This look so gloomy.

Luigi: Agreed…

Zelda: Well, of course it is.

Link: *silent laugh*

Mario: Hey, what's so funny?

Zelda: He laughs because it is not scary for him.

Mario: Oh…

 **20 Minutes Later…**

 **A strong wind blew the leaves everywhere.**

Peach: Urgh… Where is this wind come from?

Zelda: We don't know.

Link: _*Look Left and Right*_

Zelda: What's wrong, Link?

Link: _*points at the moving bush*_

Mario: Hm… There is something in there…

?: _*Jump out of the bush*_ Hahahaha! Where are you going?!

Peach: Oh no! Who is this!?

Zelda: Ganondorf?!

Ganondorf: Yes!... Why?!

Zelda: But, we have defeated you already!...

Ganondorf: Oh… You thought so?

Mario: Who is he?!

Zelda: Ganondorf, our enemy. But we defeated him already.

Ganondorf: Hahaha. Yes, you have defeated me. But now I'm IMMORTAL!

Come on, Link… try to fight me!

Link: _*angry*_

 _ **After that he tries to attack him but he gets knocked back about 20 meters/metres.**_

Zelda: Link!

Mario: Oh… why do we stay here?! Let's leave!

 ** _After that everybody runs except Link who can't even stand up._**

Zelda: Link! Stand up!

Ganondorf: Oh… I guess I can kill this boy… now…

Zelda: Link!

 _Somehow Link just stand up and run easily…_

Mario: Link! Wow! That's amazing…

Ganondorf: Oh… You can just escape like this? No… TAKE THIS!

 ** _Ganondorf shoots an arrow to Link but Link can block it with his shield._**

 ** _Ganondorf do these 15 times but missed every time._**

Ganondorf: Oh, you can block them? How about this girl?

Ganondorf aims the bow to Zelda and shoot the Poison Arrow to her.

 _ **When Link saw the arrow coming to Zelda, he tries to block it with shield. But it is too late and the arrow hit him instead of the shield.**_

Zelda: Link!

 _ **Zelda looks at Link from far away. Seeing him get the poison effect and after that he was stopped moving.**_

Zelda, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi: !

Ganondorf: Oh… Poor Boy… Hahahaha! Oh! One target remaining…

 _ **Ganondorf aims at Peach and do the same he did to Zelda.**_

 _ **Mario goes behind Peach and gets shot by the arrow.**_

Peach: Mario!

Mario: Don't … Worry… I'll be back…

 ** _Mario collapses…_**

Luigi: !

Luigi: We didn't lost one… but TWO!

Zelda: Look! The Exit!

And all of them made out of the Faron Woods except Link and Mario.

Luigi: Phew!

Yoshi: Alololojolomolo _(That was close)_

Peach and Zelda: Um… Yoshi and Luigi.

Luigi and Yoshi: ?

Peach and Zelda: I… want… to stay alone for a while…

Luigi and Yoshi: Okay… / Ayko _(Okay)_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hint of the Next Episode: R-AL A- TEL-AT-


	3. Chapter 3: Revival and Teleportation

AN: Okay, I have bad English… Last chapter, I meant to type "He stopped moving" not "He was stopped moving." So, I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3: Revival and Teleportation

 _…We lost Link and Mario… It was too bad to see them gone. They sacrifice themselves for Zelda and me. Seriously,… They are the great Heroes. I know they will not be forgotten…_

 ***Knock Knock***

Peach: Who are you?

Zelda: It's me, Zelda.

Peach: Oh, come in…

Zelda: I want to talk with you about something…

Peach: O… Okay…

 _…We talk about the lost of the Heroes, for about ten minutes… And we are all sad, including Luigi, Yoshi or even the Hylian of this town… Because of Ganondorf, he defeated our heroes…_

 _ **We… want… revenge!**_

 **4 days later…**

Luigi: I still miss Mario and his Italian accent…

Yoshi: Melolo. _(Me too.)_

Luigi: Let's ask Zelda for something I want to do.

Yoshi: Lolo? _(Hm?)_

Luigi: Follow me if you want to do this thing…

Yoshi: …

 _And they walk to Zelda's room._

Zelda: So,… what do you want to talk about?

Luigi: About… _*whispering*_

 **2 minutes later…**

Zelda: What? Faron Woods?!

Luigi: Yes.

Zelda: I don't want to let you go to Faron Woods tonight and keep Mario's stuff as the item of yours

Luigi: As the reminder of being the great Heroes.

Zelda: Ugh… Okay… _*sigh*_

 **That night…**

Zelda: What?! There are nothing left there?

Luigi: Yes, they're gone, all gone.

Zelda: Hm… This is so confusing…

Luigi: Maybe I'm too sleepy.

Zelda: Maybe…

Luigi: Yoshi, let's go to our room and sleep…

 **At 2 a.m.**

 _Something crash in the Faron Woods…_

 ***BOOM!***

Zelda: What's that noise?!

Peach: Let's go and see it.

In the Faron Woods…

Peach: What?!

Zelda: !

Yoshi: …!

Luigi: No… Impossible…

?1: Oh… surprised

?2: _*chuckle*_

?1: It's us, MARIO AND LINK!

Zelda: Link!

Peach: Mario!

Zelda: You know what, Link. You are almost the same as the person who created Hyrule named Link too, but you come as the meteor form

"He who descended from above look to the star that the bird rising heavenward gazes upon and aim your shot there. This sign is right in front of skyview temple, the first temple in the game that's in Faron woods."

Link: …!

Zelda: What?

Link: Uh…

Mario: Behind you!

 ***turn around***

Zelda: Oh…

Ganondorf: So you've been revived… huh? Young boy…

Ganondorf: I've learn something new. Take this.

 ***BOOM!***

Mario, Peach and Luigi: Not this again!...

 _And all of them disappear…_

 **Then…**

 ***BOOM!***

Mario: Ow!

Zelda: Seriously, Mario? How much do you weigh?

Mario: Don't know.

?1: Look at this chaos… We have some newcomers.

?2: Oh… Yeah…

Mario: Um… who are you?

?1: No, who are you?

Mario: I'm Mario, and these people are Luigi, Zelda, Link and Peach and our dinosaur pet, Yoshi.

?1: We have something to talk. But whatever, let's talk later… I'm Pit.

?2: And I'm Paletuna.

Pit and Paletuna: Nice to meet you.

Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Peach and Yoshi: Nice to meet you, too.

Pit: Hm… Why you don't talk. Huh? Link?

Zelda: Somehow, he can't talk.

Pit: Oh…

Paletuna: So… we have something to talk so, let's go.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Side

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dark Side

Palutena: So, this is Skyworld. As you know it's in the sky

Mario: Well done, we already knew that.

*crickets*

Pit: Don't talk to Lady Palutena like that.

Peach: Oh, look at that!

Palutena: That's my statue.

Luigi: Ah… Is this Rio de Janeiro?

Pit: Um… Are you even listening?

Luigi: Yes, I am…

Zelda: Pit can fly, Palutena can fly. And we can't fly at all

Mario: But I have Yoshi, so I can fly?

*crickets no.2*

Pit: Nope. Stop…

Mario: So that means we're de-FLY-ing gravity, right?

Palutena: I hate pun…

PUN CITY!

20 Minutes Later…

Palutena: So, do you guys want to land now?

Mario: No, I rarely fly.

?: Oh? Seriously. Your flying skills suck!

Zelda: Who's that?!

Luigi: Yeah, who is that, Paletuna?

Palutena: IT'S PALUTENA! Whatever, he is Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: Oh? You still remember me…, I just wanna show you something…

Palutena: What is it?

Dark Pit: THIS!

*He throws the dark orb to Palutena and her team*

Palutena and the team: Argh!

*Poof*

Later…

Pit: Where are we?

Palutena: I don't know, it looks like… a gym?

Luigi: So, he used the dark orb to us again.

Pit: Wait, what's this symbol?

Pit points to the center of the gym on the ceiling.

Pit: It looks like… a circle…

Mario: With a circle in it?

Pit: What could this be?

?: Oh, hi. Who are you?

Pit: No, who are you?

?: No, who are you?!

Pit: *sigh* Okay, I'm Pit, and these are my friends.

Palutena, Peach and Zelda: Friend?

Pit: And who are you?

?: I'm Pokemon Trainer, nice to meet you.

Pit and his friends: Nice to meet you, too!

Palutena: Where are we, though?

Pokemon Trainer: You are in the Pokemon Gym.

Pit: What is this place all about?

Pokemon Trainer: It is where you can train your own Pokemon!

Pit: Really? Do you have some?

Pokemon Trainer: Look at this, its name is Pikachu.

Pit: Oh, so cute.

Pit touches Pikachu.

Pokemon Trainer: No! Don't touch-!

*BZAAPPP!*

Pit: …

Palutena: …, really?

Mario: Anybody wants some fried Pit? It's only 10 cents per piece.

Pit: Really, Mario?

Mario: Yeah…

*crickets*

Pit: YOU FOOL! MARIOOOOO!

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the very, very long hiatus. I'm very busy right now. So SSB Fiction will not be uploaded frequently like before. Thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Teleportation Device

Disclaimer: I own nothing as I own nothing means that I own nothing except I own nothing. (I'm still confused with my sentence above.)

Chapter 5: Crazy Teleportation Device!

After talking about Pokemon…

Pokemon Trainer: So this is Charizard, this is Squirtle, this is-

Mario: Okay, okay… whatever blah blah…

Peach: Try not to be rude, Mario.

Pokemon Trainer: So, okay then…

Peach: Um… Pokemon Trainer?

Pokemon Trainer: Yeah?

Peach: Do you have any shorter name than "Pokemon Trainer"?

Zelda: Yeah, I kinda wanna know…

Pokemon Trainer: Um… Yeah…

Peach: Then, what is it?

Pokemon Trainer: Red…

Peach: Red?

Red: Yeah, Red.

Peach: Okay.

Pit: Hey, Red! What is it over here?

*Pit points to the device that looks like a tablet*

Red: Oh… That's a teleporter.

Pit: Really?

Palutena: Is it important?

Red: Yeah… Sometime it is important, sometimes it isn't important. I actually gonna leave it there until we need to use it.

Palutena: Who made this?

Red: I made this thing…

Palutena: Really, why?

Red: After catching Pokemon, ALL Pokemon. I wanna do something which is not catching Pokemon.

Palutena: Ah… Okay, then.

Pit: I have a question. How many Pokemons are there in this dimension?

Red: Let me think…

Then Red starts saying Pokemon names.

Red: Bulbasaur… Ivysaur… Venosaur… Charmander… Charmeleon… Charizard…

15 Minutes Later…

Red: …Hoopa… and… Volcanion… 721 Pokemons.

*zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZzZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZ*

Red: C'mon guys, it's not that boring.

?: Seem likes they don't like you.

Pit: Meh… Who is it?

Red: No way… How did you break free, Mewtwo?!

Mewtwo: Maaaaaaaaaaaagic…

Red: Everybody! Wake up!

Mario: What? What? What is it?

Red: Mewtwo, one of the most powerful Pokemon in the Universe…

Zelda: How did it come here?

Red: It breaks free!

Mewtwo: I said "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaagic"!

Red: Pit, grab the teleporter now!

Pit: Got it! Catch!

Red: Where should we go?

Zelda: Hyrule!

Pit: Skyworld!

Mario: Anywhere!

Red: Let's choose Pokemon Center!

*beep!*

Mewtwo: Oh, I forgot to tell you that I made your device malfunction…

Red: Wait… What do you mean by that?!

Mewtwo: It won't work properly anymore.

Red: No way!

*BZAAPP!*

After the teleportation completes…

*CRASH!*

Red: Ouch!

Pit: Where are we now?

Palutena: Somewhere in the desert…

Pit: Guys… What a perfect timing!

Red: What is it, Pit?

Pit: The…

Red: The- what?

Pit: THE SANDSTORM!

Then the sandstorm hits them all….

Red: Oh no… We can't balance properly right now.

Red falls down butt first.

Red: Ouch!

Pit: On no… I can't hold it…

Palutena: What is it, Pit?

Pit: The wind is too strong… I… am… going… to…. FLY!

And Pit flies in the air.

Mario: Are you okay up there?

Pit: Of course not! I can't control myself!

Palutena: AHHHHH!

And Palutena goes flying too…

Palutena, Pit: Please tell me it's going to stop soon!

Red: I know right? The sandstorm hits us while it's so hot out here!

Pit: Link, I've heard that you have an Ocarina! Why not blow it to stop the storm?!

Zelda: It's the Song of Storms, but it's another kind!

Pit: What kind is it?!

Zelda: Rainstorm! Not sandstorm!

Pit: Oh! Whatever give it a shot!

Zelda: Link, try it…

*Link plays the Song of Storms*

Pit: Why it's not working!? It should-

*BZAAAPPP*

Pit: Ouch!

Zelda: Wait… it's desert! Song of Storms won't work here!

10 Minutes Later…

Mario: The storm stops.

Palutena, Pit: AHHH! We're falling!

Zelda: No! Link, go!

Then Link successfully grabs them.

Pit: Uh… Thanks…

Zelda: Great job, Link.

Link: *gasp*

Zelda: Link, what is it?

Link falls down.

Zelda: Link?!

Pit: Um, Maybe he… is not… used to… stay in such… a strong sandstorm… like me…

Pit falls down.

Mario, Luigi: Me too…

Mario and Luigi fall down.

Palutena: I'm dizzy right now-

Palutena falls down.

Zelda: Oh… They passed out… Let them rest here for a while.

Later…

Link: *groan*

Palutena, Pit: Ah…

Mario, Luigi: …

Red: Oh! Link, Palutena, Pit, Mario, Luigi… Are you okay?

Mario: So-so.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: The Alchemy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… (RIP me, lol)

Chapter 6: The Alchemy; Brewing, Mixing and Drinking

After the sandstorm ended…

Pit: That was… CRAZY! Who would have known that the sandstorm can make me flew!

Zelda: Come on, Pit. It's not that scary.

Pit: You have to go into the sandstorm, and then you will feel it.

Zelda: You experienced a sandstorm but I, in the other hand, I have experienced many things, Twilight Monsters, The Blight of Hyrule and many, many, many more!

Pit: Okay…

Palutena: I don't want to interrupt you, but can we go now?

Zelda: Oh yeah, of course.

Pit: Hopefully, we don't run into the storm. That will be such a bad nightmare.

Then, Red shouts from far away.

Red: Hey guys! Over here!

Everybody runs to Red.

Red: I found a mysterious book!

Zelda: Let me have a close look to it.

Palutena: What does it say?

Zelda: It said "The Mythical Alchemy, Learn to Brew"

Pit: Seem likes it's an Alchemy Book.

Palutena: It's all about brewing? Who wrote this book?

Zelda: I don't know, but the real question is, what kind of alchemy? Good or bad? If it is for good cause, we don't have to worry about it, but if it is for bad cause, then when this book falls into bad guys' hand, it will cause a lot of trouble.

Pit: That's a good point.

Zelda: I'll keep it, don't worry.

Palutena: Guys, the sun's setting.

Zelda: We may need to go adventuring during the dark, and maybe we'll find a village.

20 Minutes of finding a village.

Red: I guessed there is no village around here…

Pit: Hey! I found a village!

Zelda: Okay, I'm coming!

Red: Pit! A snake's behind you!

Pit: Huh? *turn around* Ah!

Snake: *bite Pit*

Pit: Ouch! Ugh! Stupid snake! *slash*

The snake explodes into a beautiful rainbow.

Palutena: Are you okay, Pit?

Pit: No! It's painful.

Zelda: Let's go ask for help!

Then…

Zelda: Is anybody here? Any hello, hi?

Red: This house looks cozy enough…

Zelda: Let's go in.

1 Minute Later…

Pit: Argh… It's so painful!

Palutena: How are we going to cure snake venom?

Pit: Wait? That snake is venomous?!

Palutena: You should know more than this…

Red: Hey guys, there is a cauldron here!

Zelda: Wait, something is clicking on my head… cauldron?

Pit: Um… You mean "The Mythical Alchemy, Learn to Brew", right?

Zelda: Yeah! Here it is!

Pit: Is there a venom cure in there?

Zelda: Let me see… Yes! There is! It is called "Venom-be-gone"

Pit: What does it need?

Zelda: A bumblebee, a kale leaf, a cactus flower petal and a mushroom.

Pit: Sound disgusting.

Zelda: So let's go and find these ingredients.

Pit: I'll guess I'll stay here… I feel worse now…

2 Minutes Later…

Red: Here it is!

Zelda: Let me brew it…

Pit: I feel like I'm dying right now…

Zelda: Put this. Put that… Done!

Palutena: Give it to me… Pit, drink this.

Pit: Okay…

Zelda: Better?

Pit: Yeah, but I think I will sleep for now… zzzZZZZzzzz.

Zelda: Let him sleep.

Red: Zelda, there should be some this interesting potion in that book.

Zelda: Yeah, let me see…

Red: See anything interesting?

Zelda: Not at al-. Wait a second… "High-in-sky"… "Titanium Skin"… This one! "The Returning Vocal"

Red: What does it do?

Zelda: It makes silent person can speak and this effect is permanent!

Red: Who will use this on? Remember that everybody in our group can talk…

Zelda: Don't forget Link…

Red: Link can talk! Look! Link, what's up!?

Link: …

Red: Let's try again… How are you, Link?

Link: …

Red: Um… Tell me, do you have a crush on Zelda?

Link: *groan*

*SLAP!*

Red: Ow!

Zelda: Don't even talk about that again!

Red: Understood…

Zelda: Okay, we need 1 peppermint leaf, a grasshopper, some grass and some honey.

Red: Glad I bring a peppermint leaf with me…

Zelda: What the…?

Red: Come on, I love minty stuff…

Now, a hunt for grasshopper, grass and honey begins…

Red: Zelda! Is this grass okay?

Zelda: Sorry Red, but…

Red: But what?

Zelda: That is… a dead bush…

Red: Oh… whoops

2.5 Minutes Later…

Zelda: I found a grasshopper! Have you found any grass yet?

Red: Nope… Only dead bushes…

Zelda: Oh wait. Look! Grass!

Red: Pick it up!

Zelda: Found any bee hive?

Red: Nope.

Zelda: There should be a bee hive in a desert, like a desert bee hive…

Later…

Red: It's so late right now…

Zelda: I found only a wasp.

Red: Bad thing that wasps don't produce honey…

Zelda: Yeah.

Red: Wait a second…

Zelda: What is it?

Red: There's a bee hive besides our house all along!

Zelda: Like, seriously?

Red: Let pick up some honey in a bottle…

Zelda: Red…

Red: What?

Zelda: Are there any bees inside a hive?

Red: …, I literally… forgot about… t- t- that…

Zelda: Flee!

2.25 Minutes Later…

Zelda: Ugh… Finally…

Red: Wait… Link doesn't help us do anything…

Zelda: Link… You… sometimes are… useless…

Link: …

Zelda: But whatever, let's make this "The Returning Vocal", shall we?

Red: Yeah…

Zelda: Let's look… Honey, then grasshopper, then stir and put grass in it, then peppermint leaf and finally, stir it and well done! Let's scoop some into a bottle.

Red: The moment of truth…

Zelda: Link, drink this…

Link: *worry*

Zelda: You can either chug it or slowly drink it.

Link: *drink slowly*

Red: Anything?

Link: *groan*

Zelda: Link, how was it?

Link: *sigh* Disgusting…

Zelda: Really? It is not goo-, wait it worked!

Link: Huh? Wait… I can talk now?

Zelda: Yes!

Link: Finally, after years and years that I can't talk, but now I can!

Red: Congrats!

Link: I have one question, how does my voice sound like?

Zelda: Fairly good.

Link: Okay…

Red: So, I'll guess, this is it!

Zelda: Yeah… Let's go to sleep.

Link: Zelda… Did you say that I am useless?

Zelda: W- W- When?

Link: Fine… Let's go to sleep…

Zelda: Agreed…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
